vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Deering Murder Case
This is the case of Samantha Deering's Murder See also the Seven Deadly Sins Game Info Samantha Deering Murder - Game Start Date 11-1-2009 *'Game Master' - Garry Stahl *'Player' - Jay P. Hailey Player Characters *Jane Kennedy *Reginald Harris The Case Homicide *'Victim:' Samantha Deerling 100 Shasta Mountain Drive, Overview, Ca (High end near rural suburb of VC. It has a great view of Mt. Shasta.) *'AKA:' Gloria Feinstien AKA "Lady Jasmine". Arrested for running a house of ill repute, New York, August 27, 1932 *'Death Scene:' St. John's Church of the Holy Resurrection. Murder happened between Compline and Lauds (mightnight and dawn), the hours of prayer in which the monks would be in the church. *'Murder Weapon:' A Kila Ceremonial Dagger Suspects The actual murder: Ms Deering was escorted to the church in the custody of person or persons unknown. The Church has Surveillance cameras, however, the suspect disguised his appearance using bulky, dark clothing and a ski mask. As he becomes visible in the Securty Camera Footage, he disables the camera using a paintball marker. Later investigation showed that paintball used was utterly generic. Ms Deering was discovered by Brother Jacob, who alerted Father Marcola. Marcola called VCPD. Brother Jacob feeling restless left his cell an hour before morning prayers to do a little private praying in the sanctuary. Normally they go straight from their cells at the hour of walking to prayers and from there to a simple breakfast and preparing the soup kitchen for the first meal of the day. As he entered the church from the Cloister and over the door creaking as it always does he heard several persons scrambling to leave the church. He hurried into the main nave thinking it was youths trying to steal from the church, it has happened before. All thoughts of following them died when he saw the body pinned to the altar. After managing to gather himself together, he thinks he spent several minutes stunned by the sight. He rushed back into the Cloister and summoned others to secure the church and to call the police. Officers X and Y responded to the call. They secured the scene and summon VCPD Homicide. Detective Marty Casim of the Homicide Squad responded with Frank Diamond of Forensics. Surveying the murder scene, they requested the assistance of the Special Investigations Squad The Victim had been tied to the alter by her arms and then killed by stabbing with a ceremonial knife. The body, murder weapon, altar, surrounding area, the path to the church door and the church door were processed. Then the knife was removed from the victim to facilitate moving the body. Body Degradation As soon as the knife was removed from Ms Deering, her body degraded quickly. All moisture fled. Her flesh collapsed in minutes to a dessicated, dehydrated state. Her skeleton fell apart. The bones showed signs of degradation similar to severe aging. The site was reprocessed as if a new site and the bones removed for examination. One bone was sent to an outside lab for chemical, DNA, and carbon 14 dating. Witnesses to this process include Marty Casim, Bishop Scorsazy, Father Marcola, Brother Marcus, Frank Diamond and others. The Deering House Stuff about the house goes here Deering's Staff Julia Ontos -- downstairs maid Statement: Ms Deering left for a meeting early yesterday. She has not returned. She ordered, but was not present for dinner. The night help took over and they don't know the affairs after that. They arrived this morning, everything was in order. Maria Mendez -- upstairs maid '' Statement:'' Much the same as above. Raul Picard -- Cook Statement: Curses up a Gallic storm. Words in French you have never heard, and likely don't want to again. Oneida Carlos -- Night maid Statement: Not yet interviewed. Deering's Parties Once a month she orders enough food to feed an army. The event happens after the day maids are gone. There is usually detritus and bodies (living) to clean up afterward and the breakfast orders are heavy. From 6 to 12 people are in the house in the morning. The mess is usually confined to the second floor atrium, but does spill into the rest of the house. (Julia speaks with some shock over the nude woman found sprawled on the billiard table one morning.) List of Party Subcontractors Stellas Sisters Jill and Jane Stellas -- Contacted by Falstaff. Mr. Samson "Entertainers" Simone, Jasmine, Nightingale, Madonna, Hercule, Conan. Each as a separate number. Attendees of Deering's Parties *Martin & Julie Van Hanke (DA and wife) *Morris & Mary McKenna (daughter and son in law of Mark McKenna) *Tom and Terrie Masterson (Rich local people, not in politics) *Fred Ballsy (Team Red City Council, married, but not to anyone here.) *Diana Merrick (Circuit court judge) *Freda Massengil (Heiress, philanthropist) *Pat Johnson (Team red local party head, married, but not to anyone here) *Richard & Minnie Bell (car dealership owner, several) Int viewed by Falstaff. Mrs Bell at least is very forward with her "attentions" and Mr Bell doesn't really care who sees him ravish his wife. Timeline Day One: Processed Crime Scene, searched for ID of Victim, Processed Deering Home Day Two: Falstaff retained. Official attempts to question subcontractors stymied. Flastaff gets list of party attendees. Kennedy encounters loonies. Day Three: Flastaff Questions Bell. Johnson declines. Harris investigates Realman. Night Three: Samuel Penitent magically attacked at the VCPD front desk. The Kila is stolen from evidence locker. Day Four: Clerk begins investigation to discover who had access to and knowledge of the Kila and the squad room. Mickey the Rat produces the camera with pictures. Category:Past Games Category:VCPD Category:Crime Category:Supernatural